Invasion of Mini Erik
by The Phantom Authoress
Summary: Casey&Anne have just started summer vacation when Casey finds a Erik doll in her room. When Casey finds her room in a mess, she finds Mini Erik the cause of it. Will Mini Erik ruin thier summer vacation or will he make it funner? DarkErik PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Summer Vacation Begins

**Come on come all to the newest addition to my stories 'Invasion of Mini Erik'. Please review and be nice about it.**

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera but I do own Casey and her family.**

* * *

**Invasion of Mini Erik**

**Chapter1 **

**Summer Vacation Begins!**

In school, Anne and Casey were waiting. Waiting for what you ask? They were waiting for the bell to ring for summer vacation, of course! Anne, a 16 year-old teenager girl with brown hair with blonde highlights and eyes and wearing a Tinkerbell shirt with light blue jeans and white sneakers, was waiting in her desk calmly. Casey, a 14 year-old also with brown hair and eyes and wearing a black shirt with a skull with a rose in its mouth on it with dark blue jeans and black heellies, on the other hand, was leaning on her desk, glaring at the clock to go faster.

"Casey, calm down a little. You know that isn't going to make it move any faster." said Elizabeth, one of Casey and Anne's friends.

"But I want this day to be over. I can't wait till the bell rings!" Casey propped her head on her hand, watching the clock steadily.

_"Ring already!" _Anne screamed her mind. The time read 2:08pm, only two more minutes till the bell rung and then they were out of here. Anne drummed her fingers against the desk as the little hand moved a little. Now it was 2:09pm. Anne and Casey sat glancing at the clock every five seconds till it was almost time.

_"5…."_ Casey counted in her head.

_"4…."_ Same with Anne.

_"3…." _

_"2…." _

_"1!" _

_Ding-ding-ding-ddiinngg! _

Everybody jumped from their desk and stared towards the front door. Casey went away from the doors so she could meet up with Anne.

"Hello sister of mine that loves me so much that it's wrong." Casey proclaimed as she walked beside .

"Haha, very funny. And hello to you too, little one." replied Anne. Casey glared at her.

"Why do keep calling me 'little one' or 'monkey butt'?" she demanded. just laughed.

"Because it's funny of course." Casey just looked at her.

"Well, when we get home, I'm going to burn all my books. What'cha going to do with yours?" Casey asked as they walked outside to wait for their ride.

"I was thinking along the lines of either setting them along the railroad tracks or through them over a cliff." said Anne.

"I don't think we have cliff near our house, ." Casey said

Does the giant hill count?" asked Anne, with humor in her voice.

Casey laughed and said, "No, sadly it doesn't. But, you could try and feed them to the horses."

"No they won't eat them." said Anne.

"Well why not?" Casey asked.

"Because, they don't like the taste of math." Anne joked and Casey laughed.

"Look! There's Mimi! Let's go." Casey proclaimed as she spotted a tan colored Dodge coming around the corner. They said goodbye to their friends and got into the car and left.

* * *

**Well there we are. Hopefully you all like it. So please review and Erik will all give you hugs.**

**Erik: I will not!**

**Be quiet! Yes, yes he will.**


	2. Welcome Home and Meet the Famliy

**Here we are with the second chapter of 'Invasion of Mini Erik'. Thank ever so much Magic Pickle Fairy for reviewing. Let's get this show on the road!**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera but I do own Casey and her family.**

* * *

**Chapter2**

**Welcome Home and Meet the Family**

"So how was your day?" asked Mimi as she drove to the house. Mimi was Anne and Casey's grandmother. She was nice and sweet and would help Anne or Casey with anything. She had a friendly face, silver curly hair, blue eyes, and she always wore something comfortable but nice looking.

"Being bored yet excited, talking to friends in free time, you know the usual." Casey said as she relaxed.

"How about you dear?"

"It was okay." replied Anne.

"Well here we are dears." Mimi announced as she started to drive down a dirt road towards a two-story house. The house was made out of brick and it had a wrap around porch. The grass around it was nice and green and in the back, the horses were grazing on it inside a wooden fence. There was also a barn, a pool, and lots of extra space. In other words, they lived in the middle of the country.

Mimi pulled into the garage and turned off the car and got out. Anne and Casey also got out with their book bags in tow. They followed Mimi to the down and she unlocked it. As soon as they stepped in, two dogs came charging towards them. Casey bend down on one knee and started to pet them.

"Hey Cookie and Pepper! I bet' cha you missed us." Casey greeted the dogs as Anne also started to pet them. Cookie was a young Yorkie that was brown and black. She was the runt of the litter but she was very playful. Pepper was an old Chihuahua mix. As his says, he looks like he was dumped in pepper. Though he wasn't as playful as Cookie, he loved Mimi to death.

"Come on Casey! I think we're missing one." said Anne as she got off the floor.

"Oh yea, Pa!" Casey exclaimed as she remembered her grandpa. Anne and Casey charged towards the den, which is where Pa usual stays. As soon as they got in there, they hugged him.

"Hey Pa!" Casey said as she got off him.

"Hello dear." Pa greeted. Pa had silver hair, and brown eyes. He usual wore work cloths and work outside when Anne and Casey weren't. He was friendly most of the time but when you got him mad, it would be ugly.

"Hi Pa." said Anne.

"And hello to you too." he said.

Anne and Casey left him alone and went upstairs to their rooms and threw their book bags into their closets. Anne's room was decorated with light blue and orange and had posters and things of wolfs, Tinkerbell, and angels. It was also clean and in order. Her bed had a white Tinkerbell bed set and in a corner she had her desk with her silver computer and her stories and poems. Casey's room was decorated in black and red and had posters of Phantom of the Opera, Halloween the movie, and Christian posters. Her bed had black Phantom of the Opera bed set and in on corner she had her desk with her black computer and her stories and pictures. In another corner she had a skateboard lying against the wall with other skateboard wheels, trucks, and decks. It was somewhat clean.

After that, Casey and Anne ran down stairs and ran outside to feed the horses and stay outside for a little while. After that was done, they saw a dark tan colored car coming down the driveway.

"Look its Mama!" Anne shouted to Casey as she started to run towards the garage.

"Would you at least wait up for me?!" Casey shouted back.

"Nope!"

"Come on!" They finally got to the garage when their mother was getting out.

"Hello Mama! How was your day at work?" Casey asked as she hugged her mother.

"It was fine." she answered. Their mother had brown eyes and hair that had a reddish tint to it. She was kind to everyone and loved her family very much.

"Hey mama." said Anne as she also hugged her mother.

"Hello dear. Now I have to go to my room and do some things, okay?" their mother said. They both nodded as they went inside.

As they were eating dinner, they talk about what happen that day and what they were going to do this summer. After dinner, Anne and Casey took their showers and watch a little TV in the living room. Mimi and Pa had gone to bed and mother was in her room.

While watching cartoons, Casey looked at the digital clock and the numbers glowed 12:42 am.

"Holy crap! Didn't know it was that late. We better get to bed." Casey said as she stretched.

"Yea we better. We have….._plans _tomorrow." Anne said slyly.

"Why do I have a feeling that I' m not going to like your plans?" Casey asked.

"Because you won't." said Anne simple as she walked up the stairs with Casey on her heels. They went to there rooms and got under the covers and went to sleep.

But little do they know that there was something that they weren't expecting tomorrow.

A little something.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you review, it makes me update faster.**


	3. The Doll

**Here's a update! Thanks Rabbitperson and Magic Pickle Fairy for reviewing!**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Stuffs Erik under bed Not a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Doll**

Casey woke up when she heard something in the corner of her room. She looked at her Halloween movie clock and the numbers read 10:57am and groaned. She wasn't expecting to wake up till 12:00. Then she heard a muffled noise in a corner and snapped her head towards the noise. She saw nothing.

_"Crap. It must be Cookie or I'm imaging things." _She thought as she threw the covers off. She walked of to the corner and found nothing. She heard the noise again and something landed on her head.

"OW!!! What the heck was that?!" Casey yelled as she looked up. Nothing.

"GRRRR!!!!" she growled and looked down. Her eyes widen and with a cry of disbelieving delight she scooped up what hit her head. It was an Erik doll and it was in mint condition. It had a black mask that covered from its forehead to its top lip and it had on black on black coat and tails. A stiff white collar rose above a black ascot. He had a vest that was blood red, black trousers, white gloves, black boots, a black cape with red inside, a fedora, and in one hand it had a blood red rose and in the other a red punjab lasso. It also had golden yellow eyes and it had a rapier sheathed on its waist.

"YEAH!!!! An Erik doll, I always wanted one!" Casey screamed in joy as she hugged the doll. Casey ran to Anne's room and jumped on her bed, making fall off the bed. climbed back on her bed and glared at Casey.

"What the heck was that for?" Anne snapped. Casey stuffed the doll into her face.

"It's an Erik doll! Mama must have gotten! I shall call him Mini Erik and he shall be my Mini Erik!" Casey chirped. frowned and Anne eyed the doll wearily.

"First of all, there's something strange about this and second," Anne burst into fake tears, "She didn't get me anything!"

"Stop your whining! You can ask Mama." Casey said as she walked out of the room. Anne just sat there in a daze, then suddenly….

"HEY!!!" yelled Anne as she charged downstairs. ran into the kitchen and saw that Mimi was making breakfast and Casey was sitting at the table, still hugging the Erik doll.

_"I still don't trust that doll. It looks like the real thing but smaller." _Annethought as she looked at the doll.

"It's time for breakfast girls. And also me, Paul and, Lisa are going to go to the mountains for a few months while you two stay here." Mimi announced as she put the food on the table (Just ahead of time, Mimi, Pa, and Lisa are not going to be in this story a lot).

Anne's jaw dropped to the floor in shock.

R-really?" stuttered Anne.

"Of course. We decided that you two could take care of each by yourselves." Mimi replied.

"Yeah!" Casey and Anne yelled in joy.

So Anne, Casey, and their family started to eat.

Later on that day, Anne and Casey did their usual chores, help clean the house, feed the animals, and things like that. Anne and Casey were walking on an unfinished wall, which they called the Wall, next to the Three Headed Tree, which was three trees with one stump.

"So what are we going to do after this?" asked Anne as she continued to walk.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to play with my Erik doll." Casey said with a smile on her face. Anne growled at the mentioning of that doll. Casey had been talking about it all day and she was sick of it.

"Why did you growl ?" Casey asked as she stopped across from .

"Because you've been talking about that stupid doll all day and I think something is wrong with it." Anne explained. Casey glared at Anne.

"You're just jealous that Mama got me something and not you." Casey barked angrily.

"No I'm not, it's just I don't trust it." Anne snapped back. Casey continued to glare daggers at her then she jumped off the wall and ran back to the house.

"Casey! Come back!" yelled Anne after her as she ran towards the house also.

Casey ran into the house and charged upstairs and into her room. After she closed her door, she locked and put her back against it. Once she got a good look at the room she gasped.

There was white stuffing everywhere and most of her stuffed animals had either their limbs torn off, they been gutted, or their head been ripped off. By the time she was done looking with her back against the door she was fuming.

"I told Cookie not to tear up my stuff animals! When I get my hands on her……" Casey trailed off as she pictured in her mind what would happen to the dog. Casey heard a rustle in the corner of the room just like she heard this morning but it was accompanied by the sound of fabric ripping.

"Cookie……." Casey growled as she stalked to the side of the bed. When she saw what was ripping her stuff animals, she gasped and her eyes widened.

What she saw was Mini Erik shredding a defenseless teddy bear to pieces. He stopped and quickly turned around, his cape flowing around him as he did so, and glared at Casey. After inspecting her, he took a threatening step towards her and she took a step back. He started to walk ominously towards her and he unsheathed his rapier. Casey backed up so much that she back against the door.

_"Crap. No wonder didn't trust Mini Erik. He's alive!!!"_

* * *

**There you go! Please review and you get to hug MiniErik.**


	4. Mini Erik LIVES!

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update and yall are thinking "It's about time!" and yes it is about time.**

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mini Erik LIVES!**

"Oh shoot!" Casey panicked as Mini Erik stalked closer with his sword pointing threateningly towards her.

"Casey! Unlocked the door now!" Anne yelled from the other side of the door as she started to beat on it.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Casey screamed as she yanked the door open.

Anne, who was on the other side of the door, was hammering on the door waiting for Casey to open the door. Once Casey did, Anne was about to walk in there but ran into Casey, who was running out of her room.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Anne snapped as she glared at Casey.

"As soon as you get off of me I'll tell why I'm running." Casey grunted as she tried to get up.

"Wha- YEOW!!!!" Anne howled in pain. Anne looked behind her and saw Mini Erik about to stab her in her leg again.

"I knew there was something wrong with that doll." Anne growled. Then once again Mini Erik stabbed Anne in the leg, which made her yelp in pain. Anne turned around quickly and lunged at the doll but Mini Erik just jumped over her and stabbed her in the leg….again.

"OW!!!! Stop that already!" Anne roared as she grabbed Mini Erik's cape and yanked him back. Mini Erik was flung into the air and hit the wall with a hollow 'thump'. He slid down the wall and landed spread-eagle onto the floor.

Casey quickly grabbed an empty jar and slammed it over Mini Erik as soon as he stood up. Mini Erik looked around and curled his hands into fists and started bang on the glass, trying to break it.

"Well, that takes care of him for a while." Casey said, relived that they were safe…. for now at least. Casey crouched down and looked at the jar Mini Erik was in. He glared at her and started to claw at the glass like a wild animal.

Casey straightened and pointed at the jar. "He doesn't look to happy."

"Hey, I won't either if I was trapped in a jar." Anne replied.

"Anne! Casey! Come down here, we're about to leave!" Lisa yelled from down stairs.

Casey ran towards the top of the stairs. "Be there in a minute!" she yelled down.

Casey ran back to where Anne and Mini Erik were to see Anne with an old hamster cage, complete with tunnels and hamster wheel.

"What are you doing?" Casey questioned as Anne got ready to grab Mini Erik.

"I'm going to put him in this hamster cage what does it look like." Anne answered. Anne quickly lifted up the jar and grabbed Mini Erik. When he was in her hand, he gave her an evil grin, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes, then bit down hard on her hand.

"OUCH!!!!" Anne yelped in pain as Mini Erik started to twisted his head back and forth to make it hurt worse. Anne practically threw Mini Erik inside the hamster cage and slammed the lid closed before he could jump out.

"You go down stairs while I put Mini Erik in my room." Casey said as she picked up the cage.

"Fine. Just keep him away from me." Anne said as she charged down the stairs. Casey went her room and set the cage on her bed, then she went down stairs.

"Goodbye, Anne and Casey. See you in a few months." Lisa said as she kissed Anne and Casey goodbye.

"Bye." Anne and Casey said in unison.

After they said their goodbyes, Anne and Casey rushed to the front window to see the car ride up the drive and out of sight. The girls looked up as the heard a 'thump' from upstairs.

Casey swallowed hard. "Uh, oh." They ran upstairs to Casey's room to see the cage on the floor. But one thing was missing.

Mini Erik.

* * *

**There it is! So please review and there be more shortly. Though right now, I have writer's block. CURSE YOU CRUEL FATE!!!! **


	5. Meeting Mini Erik

**Here it is, Chapter 5 of the Mini Erik series. Sorry it took soooooo long, I had a major writer's block. Thanks for the reviews too.

* * *

**

Chapter5 

**Erik's Trap and Greeting Mini Erik: The Proper Way**

Heather went bugged eyed and Casey paled to a sheet.

"Oh god." Heather whispered. Casey took one step into her room and was suddenly flung upwards by some rope around her ankle.

"LET ME DOWN!!!" Casey roared in fury. Casey started to struggle then stopped all of a sudden. In front of her was none other than Mini Erik. He had a triumphant grin on his face as he stood arrogantly in front of her.

"Come on Mini Erik, let me down." Casey said to the Opera Ghost...doll. He looked at her with a invisible eyebrow up. Casey sighed.

"Please?" she pleaded tiredly. Mini Erik rolled his eyes and walked to the rope that held up Casey like a big catch. Casey's eyes bugged out of her head.

"No." she whispered urgently. Mini Erik looked back at her with a wolfish grin and an evil glint in his eyes. He started to cut the rope while Casey was screaming 'no!' at the top of her lungs.

Erik got through the rope and cringed with a delighted grin as Casey dropped to the floor with a loud 'thump!' Casey sat up and rubbed her sore head.

"Ow." she said painfully and she looked at the mischievous doll. He just stood there, all innocent and cute. Casey crawled over to Mini Erik and picked him up. By the look on his face, he didn't like it one bit.

Casey yelped in fear and dropped Erik as he brought out his lasso. He threw it and it whistled through the air. Just before it reached her, she did the 'hand –at-the-level-of-your-eyes' gig. Mini Erik looked confusedly at the catgut and them a small growl came from the doll.

Heather paled more. "Uh, oh."

"WAIT!" Casey yelled all of a sudden. Everything in the world froze... okay not really. Erik glared at Casey but stilled stopped.

"Shouldn't we do this as reasonable beings? I mean, come on, you're based off a gentleman of the Victorian age. Don't you agree, Mini Erik?" Casey asked as she knelt down on one knee in front of the doll.

Erik took a step back and thought for a moment. He looked back up to Casey and nodded in agreement. Casey smiled a little and held out her hand palm up. Mini Erik looked at it in confusion.

"Hop on and get on my shoulder." Casey said gently. Erik looked back at her then jumped on her hand and climbed up her to her shoulder where he sat on. Casey walked over to Heather.

"Okay Erik, I'm Casey and this is my sister, Heather." Casey motioned to Heather, who waved her hand awkwardly. Mini Erik opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes went wide as he continued to try to talk. Then suddenly a little squeak came out of his mouth. The doll pressed a hand to his throat and looked like he was going to cry. Casey looked worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she put the doll on her desk, which had papers all over it. Erik looked around and his eyes gleamed when in found a pen. He struggled to pick it up and when he finally got it up, he started to write something on one of the papers.

Heather and Casey watched in amazement as the scribbles started to become words. Finally, the note read:

_I can not talk, therefore, I have lost my only beauty._

The sisters looked at each other.

"What is your beauty?" Heather asked. Mini Erik scribbled something else down.

_My music. I can not sing._

Erik looked down in shame. Casey picked him and placed him on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. You'll get your voice back, you'll see." Casey said reassuringly. Erik looked at her with hope in his golden eyes.

"Come on, it's time to show you around your new home!" The sisters exclaimed at the same time in cheerful voices.

Little did they know that when they weren't looking, Mini Erik had the same evil grin and the murderous glint in his eyes.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
